Project Gemstone
PROJECT GEMSTONE Creation of dragons with the embodiments of gemstones. S U M M A R Y What if they inserted some power of certain crystals into subject DNA...? Those where the exact words the founder said about this project. And they made it official. They wanted to see what happens when the powder of a gemstone is crushed into powder and added to a container of DNA. And, what they saw was crystal-like dragons. Embodiments of the gemstones themselves... L O C A T I O N S Crystal Quarters: The Crystal Quarters is where all the compartments for every subject are held. Subjects are in their compartments for most of the time. Communication Room: When scientists want to make two subjects interact, they send them to a large hall with windows at the top and CCTV so scientists can inspect the interaction. If something goes wrong, they will use the microchip to tranquillise the dragon. Further interaction will be cancelled then, and the subject will likely be sent to the Comatose Room. (note: subjects are never sent to interact during free time) Comatose Room: This is where subjects go if they have done something nasty, eg. attempt escape or attack a member of staff. Subjects are tranquillised for a certain period of time and are hung up by chains, suspending from the roof of the room, lying down in a hammock-like thingy and chained to it. Scientists are notified five minutes before it wakes up, so during that time they take the subject back to its compartment. Subjects are usually tranquillised in action. Yard: This is a huge greenhouse area with extremely durable glass and security. It is a large, grassy plain with many sources of entertainment, such as pools, monkey bars, chew toys, punching bags, climbing frames, a maze, and even a giant pillow. Scientists are not allowed inside unless something happens between the subjects; then they will use the microchip tranquilliser and carry the aggressive subject out of the yard. Free time is after lunchtime and lasts two hours. Regeneration Zone: If a subject gets injured badly, they are taken to this area where they are put into a coma that lasts a day, but it'll heal major injuries they received. Sparring Arena: This is an arena in which scientists use to test a subject's fighting, dodging and strength capability. Scientists have created three other creatures that regenerate when they die and spawn when commanded. They are completely controlled so will stop if the subject is damaged. (note: it is close to the regeneration zone. another note: subjects are never sent to spar during free time) Washroom: This is a massive bathroom with showers and soaps. The subject is chained onto a platform, and the washer would wet the dragon's scales, cover them with soap, wash the soap then dry them with either a massive blow-drier, or a towel if the subject is afraid of the blow-drier. Experiment Room: Experiments to test a subject's capabilities are held here. It is a massive room and scientists have all sorts of equipment to test. (note: subjects are never sent to experiment during free time) C A R E Microchip: Every subject has a microchip inserted into their foreheads. It is a very high tech microchip; not only does it hold information of the subject, it can also tranquillise them if they go out of control and are built to activate alarms if they escape without scientists accompanying them. Diet: Every subject has a certain diet that is fed to them to keep them healthy. Scientists are not allowed to feed subjects anything outside their diet unless they need to experiment with the subjects' preferences. Washing: Subjects are washed every two evenings, or if they get dirty from any kind of activity. Washing is only done in the Washroom. S C H E D U L E SUBJECT SCHEDULE :8:00-8:30: Wake up :8:30-9:00: Breakfast is served; subjects eat breakfast during this time :9:00-12:00: Random time (sparring, interactions, experimentations etc), cleaners may come in during this time :12:00-12:30: Lunch is served; subjects eat lunch during this time :12:30-14:30: Free time :14:30-20:00: Random time :20:00-20:30: Dinner is served; subjects eat dinner during this time :20:30-21:00: Subjects prepare for bed and fall asleep SCIENTIST SCHEDULE :7:00-7:30: Wake up :7:30-8:00: Breakfast is served; travel to cafeteria for all-you-can-eat breakfast :8:00-9:00: Prepare subjects for the day, including serving them breakfast :9:00-12:00: Random time: experiment with subjects during this time :12:00-12:30: Lunch is served; travel to cafeteria for all-you-can-eat lunch. Don't forget to serve subjects. :12:30-14:30: Some watch subjects during free time (check free time schedule), or scientist free time :14:30-20:00: Random time: experiment with subjects during this time :20:00-20:30: Dinner is served; travel to cafeteria for all-you-can-eat dinner. Don't forget to serve subjects. :20:30-21:00: Prepare subjects for bed :21:00-21:30: Scientists prepare for bed and fall asleep S U B J E C T S Subjects are the main point of the subject. They are treated with extra care and are kept in conditions that fit in most with their personality. Harming the subjects is not allowed, however tranquillisers have to be put in action if the subject misbehaves. Subjects must be at least 10 dragon years old and maximum 19 years. Subject IDs are the first two letters of their gemstone embodiment (since Amber and Amethyst have the same first two letters, Amber is Am and Amethyst is At). Then, their gender is added after the two letters in capital letters. Then, four optional numbers. Eg. SaF-7874 is female sapphire embodiment. S C I E N T I S T S Scientists work hard every day to fit the needs of every single subject. They are responsible for the lives of the subjects and a death haunts them to their limits. They examine subject's abilities, hold interactions with other subjects and watch their every move. Scientist jobs are: Interaction researcher, spar researcher, sanitary worker (washes the dragon and cleans their compartment), scientist for a subject, yard inspector. Scientists can have a maximum of three jobs at a time. F O R M Subjects: :Name: :ID: :Gender: :Age: :Tribal DNA: :Miscellaneous/Other DNA: :Gemstone Embodiment: :Appearance: :Behaviour: :History: :Other (optional): Staff: :Name: :Age: :Gender: :Tribe: :Occupations (max 3): :Appearance: :Personality: :History (How they joined the project): Category:Dews stuff lol